


Home

by luridCavum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/luridCavum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a phone call. That was how it all started up again. The number had been blocked, of course it had. But he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was a phone call. That was how it all started up again. The number had been blocked, of course it had. But he knew. He knew, because only a minute previously he had left a message that proved he knew his brother was still breathing.

His hands were shaking when he answered the phone, and he was genuinely surprised he could get breath in his lungs from how hard his heart was hammering in his throat. A few words were exchanged, hesitant greetings. And rationally, he had no idea if the man on the other line was real. Not a demon, or a shapeshifter, or the Devil himself. But he knew. He knew, because of the man's spectacular sarcasm, because of the way he sounded like alcohol. The way his breathing crackled over the phone line, the way his smile sounded the same through whatever hundred miles seperated them. Because of the way the words flowed easily, would have kept pouring from both of them for the rest of time, until their responsibilities and their hunts kicked in.

And then the line clicked and static blurred away whatever remnants of the other man was left on the device. They hadn't said the three words they had both felt weighing like lead behind their teeth. But they hadn't needed to.

His hands clutched the phone to his chest, and it was swelling, and his hands were steady against the fabric of his shirt. He felt as if a large piece of his soul that had been torn away had found it's way back, and fit as comfortably as ever inside his chest. He felt like he had come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Set I guess any time after the Winchesters do their Official Once-A-Season breakup? But specifically during The End, if you wanna be technical about it.


End file.
